True Evil Lies With Mom
by bobbyneko
Summary: The day Haruhi discovers that the 'brotherly love' is in fact not an act. Contains Twincest, TwinsxHaruhi, KyouyaxHaruhi.


lol, hate the japanese do you? well my view is, if youve watched the anime enough, you'd be able to easily understand this story, so ta-ta!

* * *

It was another day with the Host Club, and the Hiitachi twins were late.

"Where could they be?" growled the king, "Don't they know they're keeping the girls waiting?"

Spinning around he opened his arms wide and inviting, "Do not stress my fair ladies, I, Tamaki, shall keep you entertained until they arrive."

"That's not fair Tamaki-sama!" One girl cried out.

"Tamaki-senpai! We thought _we_ designated you today!" another group of girls complained.

"Nanda? Are you trying to steal _our _customers now?" Hikaru asked blatantly from behind him. Tamaki jumped three feet in the air, before turning around to glare at them.

"Sou desu ne, hentai" agreed Kaoru.

"I was simply trying to keep are customers happy until you two finally showed up," growled the king, "If you guys weren't _late_ in the first place then I never would ha-"

"Poor Haruhi, I wonder how she must feel, having to work for a playboy such as yourself," Hikaru sighed.

"Yes," Kaoru continued, referring to the guy/girl temporary attempting to preoccupy herself by watching Honey-kun decide whether or not to share his strawberry cake with Mori-senpai, or eat it all himself, "No wonder she looks so dejected and alone today…"

"Would you two stop ignoring me!" cried out Tamaki, before realizing his scapegoat, "Wait, HARUHI"S LONELY!"

Immediately prancing to her side he wrapped her up in a bear's hug, cuddling his "poor lonely little Haruhi."

"Senpai, yamete kudasai," grumbled an unamused Haurhi.

"Hiitachi-kun," began one of the sweeter female customers, "why are you so late? We were worried about you both."

"Daijoubu," consoled Hikaru, "I tried to come earlier, but _Kaoru_ here kept me busy, if you know what I mean," he winked suggestively. A small blush immediately rose to the girls rosy cheeks and the other girls leaned in, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Gomen, Hikaru," Kaoru, bringing a fist up to his chin, cast his head to the side, trembling, "I wouldn't have insisted if…I had known…it would burden you," a single tear flowed down his cheek.

Hikaru instantly took action, wrapping an arm low down on his brothers waist, he cupped his chin, bringing his face up so close to his own that their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Baka, nothing you do could ever burden me," he whispered, hot breathe intermingling with his twins', "if it were possible, I would like you to keep me busy _all_ the time, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, for the rest of our lives together."

Kaoru reached up his arms to wrap around his brother's neck, "Hikaru!" he moaned.

Respectfully the chorus of high pitched squeals followed after as the twins lingered in their position a moment longer for the satisfactory of the women.

Haruhi, still suffering from Tamaki's bear hug, sighed at the ongoing display of 'brotherly' love. Baka, she thought. Really, it was obviously an overdone act, she was mildly surprised no one other than herself was sick of it already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day continued as normally as normal was for the host club, which included Honey's consistent glomping of Mori-kun, Tamaki's consistent glomping of Haruhi, Kyouya's consistent harassment of Haruhi, and the twin's consistent harassment of both Haruhi and the king.

The only thing of interest to occur was that during one particular episode of harassment, Tamaki-sempai randomly slipped on a banana peel which caused him to knock into Kaoru, who consequently knocked into his brother, who fell onto Haruhi, who therefore landed on a table full of fine chinaware teacups, breaking every single one of them and sending the guests into an overload of hissy-fits.

Strangely enough the twins insisted on staying late to clean the mess up, rather than dump the load on poor Haruhi. Suspicious as it was, Haruhi was inevitable grateful.

That is, until they reached the front gate of the school exit.

"Haruhi," started Kyouya-senpai, "have you ever heard of 'staying overtime'?"

Haruhi blinked, "A-Are?"

"Because you know in many working atmospheres, those who stay to work overtime often get paid a little more than usual," he suggested.

Haurhi stared, "So?"

"Yay! Haruhi can pay off more of her debt!" cheered Honey. Subsequently Tamaki glared at the megane bishounen.

"How will cleaning up for a few minutes help me pay off my eight million dollar debt?" she asked warily.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses which flickered in the light, "On the other hand, those workers who show a lack of supportive attitude often have money deducted from their pay."

"Wakaru! Wakaru!" Haruhi growled, "Fine. I'll go back and help clean up, jeez, you didn't have to go that far." Trudgingly she made her way back to the school as the sun was turning the sky red.

"I wanna help too!" Honey volunteered.

"Me too! Me too!" joined in Tamaki (Mori is as indifferent as ever of course)

"Iie, go home," ordered Kyouya.

"But-but Mom! Daddy's gotta help his little girl!" Tamaki beg –"That sounds perverted," commented Honey.

"Dame! Go home!" Kyouya glared icily as a blast of deadly cold wind swept through the remaining host club members.

Obediently a limo drove up and automatically popped open its car doors, allowing the three to jump in and drive away at the speed of light.

Once rid of his fellow members, Kyouya turned back towards the school with a nasty glint in his eyes and a grin so evil that neither god nor the devil could interpret without fear.

Haruhi took her time walking through the long empty corridors. As this rate they'll be finished by the time I get there, Haruhi concluded as she made her way up some stairs, What a waste of time, I could be studying right now.

As she came to the entrance of the third music room, she found that it was oddly silent. At the least she expected some kind of chit-chat between the two brothers. Putting the disturbance in the back of her mind, she opened the door without any hesitation or regards to what may lie behind them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya-senpai is blackmailing me to help you guys…clean……….up." She trailed off, wide-eyed and shell-shocked at the scene unfolded before her.

In the middle of the floor lied the twins, lip-locked and on top of each other, ties and school jackets discarded.

The twin on top, was it Hikaru? Or Kaoru? (Her brain wasn't registering at the moment to figure out which was which), looked up with surprise, a faint blush on his cheeks, "Are? Haruhi?" According to his voice, it was Kaoru.

"A-ano, sumimasen," she bowed hastily in apology, "I'll be leaving now" But as she started to shut the door, a foot caught between it and salvation. Before she knew it, two pairs of arms grabbed her around the shoulders and yanked her into the room.

"And where do you think you're going? Little Haruhi?" Hikaru grinned as he locked the door.

"Cho-Chouto matte!" Haruhi cried out, unfortunately Kaoru still had his arms wrapped around her body, preventing her from running away. With ease he dragged her across the room to a vacant chair, Hikaru following them with a bond of rope he had pulled out of, well, out of nowhere.

"Yamete you guys! This isn't funny!" she continued to struggle as he tied here arms and legs to the chair.

"Awww, poor Haruhi, she's so cute when she's scared," cooed Kaoru.

"I could charge you for sexual harassment you know…" she threatened.

"You hear that brother?" Hikaru laughed evilly, "She said she wanted sexual harassment."

"We wouldn't want to disobey her wishes," Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru leaned forward "You are our lord's favorite after all…" he whispered to Haruhi before catching her lips with his own.

Haruhi turned beat red and struggled violently, but to no avail as Hikaru was able force his way into her mouth. This was a lot different from her first kiss. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder if this was just a difference in kissing guys and girls or if it was just Hikaru.

Suddenly all thoughts were pushed out of her head as Kaoru began diligently sucking on her earlobe, and loosening her tie at the same time.

As the boys finally stepped away for a breather, grinning maliciously, they found Haruhi in tears.

"Nande? Why are you doing this to me?" she cried.

Kaoru's eye's softened, "Aww, poor little Haruhi thinks we're going to rape her," he said, wiping away a tear.

"Daijoubu, Haruhi-kun," comforted Hikaru, "we were just having a little fun. We would never _really_ hurt."

And just as Haruhi began to feel a little bit more secure, a scary voice spoke from the shadows.

"_They_ won't hurt you, little Haruhi, but _I_ will." The voice laughed cruelly. The three heads looked up and saw…

….Kyouya-senpai step away from the shadows, grinning as though he had the entire world in the palm of his hands.

TBC

* * *

Jap words

yamete kudasai -please stop

daijoubu -it's all right/ok

Chouto matte -wait a moment

Wakaru -I understand

Dame -no!


End file.
